Medical monitoring systems typically include multiple electronic components, such as heart monitors, display screens, and power supplies. In some applications, however, the physical presence of the monitoring system components may obstruct access to people or things. For example, in some applications, monitoring system components with their accompanying cabling may impede access to a patient or block traffic flow through a confined area.
While some reduction of this obstruction may be achieved by positioning the components on fixed shelves or mobile cans, each of these approaches has significant drawbacks. Shelves extend outwardly from walls, blocking access even when no component is present. While this problem may be reduced by mounting the shelf high upon a wall, access to system components in such an elevated position may be difficult and cause delays in accessing and activating such components. In particular, in medical monitoring systems, such delays may cause delays in providing medical attention where time is of the essence. Moreover, where a visual display, such as a cathode ray tube ("CCRT") type of display, is used, the display may not be positionable upon the shelves for easy viewing. Additionally, because rear faces of the components abut walls when the components are placed on shelves, shelves provide limited access to connect and route cables to various components of monitoring systems.
Although medical monitoring system components mounted upon mobile cans may provide easier access to the components, such carts often block important walkways and other means of access. Further, cables often extend from the carts to walls providing additional obstruction. Once again, in medical applications, this impediment may be costly and/or life threatening.
In addition to obstructing access to medical equipment, such systems also provide very limited flexibility. That is, where the number of components varies or where components must be interchanged often, there is a need for an expandable system which provides easy access to the system components and relative ease in interchanging components.